This document relates to evaluating IP-location mapping data.
As systems, computers or data processing apparatus interact with online computer networks (e.g., the Internet, an intranet, etc), they are each associated with an IP address. Each IP address is associated with an Internet service provider and identifies the computer and the Internet service provider associated with the IP address.
Systems can determine geographical information associated with or mapped to an IP address that has been assigned to or associated with a computer (referred to as “geolocation data” or “IP-location mapping data”). For example, geolocation data or IP-location mapping data can include a country, a state, a city, a street address or latitude/longitude coordinates associated with a computer assigned to an IP address and can be determined based on various signals and indicators.